When I Look in Your Eyes
by sundistant
Summary: Emiro Hasas has been a padawan of Obi-wan Kenobi's as long as she can remember, alongside her friend Anakin Skywalker. Obi-wan has always been like a father to her, but after she becomes a Jedi Master, her feelings begin to change.Chapters will get better


Padme and I rushed off the ship to see him. They collapsed into each other in a romantic hug. "I saw your ship", Anakin said,"What are you two doing out here?"

"I was so worried about you,"Padme looked into his blue eyes,"Obi-wan told me terrible things."

"What things," he said with a sudden look of concern.

"He said you turned to the darkside, that yo-you killed younglings", I said cutting in. Trying to make this easier on Padme who seemed unnaturally stressed.

Anakin mumbled softly to her, just loud enough for me to hear,"Obi-wan is trying to turn you against me."

"He cares about us", Padme said.

"Us?" Anakin whispered as if he thought I didn't already know.

"He knows", I say giving Padme a moment to register his expression of this new come knowledge.

Padme, know finding her correct choice of words said softly holding his shoulders,"He wants to help you", Anakin grinned as if she had told a clever joke,"Anakin, all I want is your love."

"Love won't save you Padme, only my new powers can do that", Anakin expression changed.

I cut in suddenly annoyed by Anakin's words,"But to what cost? Your a good person, don't do this."

Anakin looked into Padme's big brown eyes wishing he could make her understand the reasoning for everything he had done,"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother", his voice got louder and his face filled with self confidence," I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I'm doing it for you. To protect you."

Padme ran her fingers through his long brown hair,"Come away with me, help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can." Her voice got louder as she grew more afraid of the path she now fully believed he had chosen.

Anakin, now overflowed with happiness spoke,"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore.I have brought peace to the Republic." I hid a snort remembering the commotion of all the deaths and chaos Anakin had caused,"I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I could over throw him, and together you and I could rule the galaxy."He became to overwhelmed he didn't even realize the disbelief in Padme's eyes,"Make things the way we want them to be." He smiled a grin with a touch of evil that longed for power, which made Padme's heart snap in to so loud I could hear it.

"I don't believe believe what I'm hearing", I said quietly shaking my head. Not only had Padme lost someone she cared about. But I had lost a friend,"Obi-wan was right, you've changed."

Anakin looked at me who now looked at me with a mixture of anger and annoyance,"I don't want to hear anymore about Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me."

Padme's eyes welled up with tears,"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, your breaking my heart." I felt an immediate sadness and sympathy for her,"Your going down a path I can't follow."

Anakin looked up ahead of her not making eye contact,"Because of Obi-wan".

Padme's expression became very brave and courageous,"Because of what you've you plan to do."

Anakin spotted Obi-wan watching from the bomb-bay doors of the ship and created a face of extreme anger. Padme realized his meaning as he walked forward,"Stop!Stop now come back. I love you."

But it was too late, Anakin was already in a state of no return,"LIAR!"

Obi-wan slowly started to walk done the steps as if he knew what horrible scene was to happen next. I was growing more scared and walked slowly towards Obi-wan as if to beg for protection from the raging beast that rambled inside Anakin's once pure soul.

Padme looked at Obi-wan and glanced back to Anakin. They were going to battle,"No!"

"Your with him!" Anakin raged at Padme,"You brought him here to kill me." He began to crush her delicate throat. tears streamed down her face as she whispered through choked sobs,"Anakin, no."

Obi-wan began to walk forward and shouted,"Let her go, Anakin." Anakin continued to take out his rage on her, staring at her with smoldering eyes that almost flickered with the evil and angry flame that now lived within,"Let. Her. Go!" Obi-wan repeated again. He let go his grip on Padme and turned to face Obi-wan. I rushed to Padme's side and checked her pulse. She was still breathing but just barely. I signaled for R2 and C3P0 to come and help her into the medical wing of the ship.

I turned around to see Obi-wan and Anakin arguing in swift accusations,"You turned her against me!"

I had to think of something quick because I knew where this going,"You have done that yourself."

My heart pounded, do I dare? "You will not take her from me!" Anakin continued to pace.

I quietly pulled my light saber from my belt,"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that."

I didn't dare take my eyes off of the battle not even for a second,"You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind, until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy".

I knew that my moment was coming fast, I ignited my blade silently,"Don't lecture me, Obi-wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the darkside as you do." I knew that Obi-wan was one of the bravest men I had ever known and the rest of Anakin's rambling were a blur to me as I looked at Obi-wan for hope of a signal to attack. Obi-wan only stared at Padme, the way he always did. I took a deep breath and listened to Obi-wan's reply to Anakin's declaration that he had brought peace, freedom, justice , and security to his new "empire","Your new empire?"

"Don't make me kill you."

'Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to Democracy!"

"If your not with me, then your my enemy."

Obi-wan unleashed his blade,"Only a Sith deals an absolute, I will do what I must."

I chose this time to jump from behind Anakin's steady glare that was locked on Obi-wan. My blue blade glowing with anticipation, unrealized anger, and betrayal. What happened next, was the scariest thing I had ever encountered. Death. Anakin quickly turned and surged his 'saber through my chest and I fell to the ground. My vision began to blur and my hearing began to fade in and out, in and out... The last thing i saw before I blacked was a flash of blue and white...


End file.
